Bulletproof Love
by xChasing Echoesx
Summary: Can Seto fix Joey's broken heart?
1. Don't Go

Seto pulled on Joey's arm as he pleaded, not wanting him to go. "It's too late, Seto! You fucked up. This is all your fault, I could've handled this myself." Joey yelled as he tried to release himself from his strong grip.

Seto's saddened blue eyes stared deep into Joey's honey brown one's that were filled with hurt and anger. "Please, I didn't mean to hurt you. I only done it because I love you. Don't go." He said softly as the tears began to flow.

Joey held his back, not wanting to give in. "Who could love a psychopath?" He asked as his strong stance broke, releasing the river from his eyes.

"You're not a psychopath, and even if you were, I would love you. Please, don't leave me." Seto said as his voice broke.

Joey stared at him trying to stop the tears. "Nn-no, I might hurt you as you've hurt me, and I won't allow it." He said as he turned away.

Seto dropped to his knees in defeat, and his arms weakened, releasing his grip on the blonde. He turned to give him one last look before turning the doorknob and leaving. That was it…. He was gone now and there was nothing he could do about it…

Seto lied there on his bed alone. It had been almost two weeks and they have been the worst days of his life. He didn't mean to hurt Joey, no he would have never hurt him on purpose, he was his world. No, he only meant to help him. Joey had been battling with depression again after his father had gotten into a wreck two months ago, and is in the hospital, and four years before then, his sister Serenity had died from cancer, so he has been at war with depression on and off for a while now, and since Seto could no longer control him, he thought putting Joey in a mental help facility would help him more than he could but he was wrong, and he damn sure regretted what he had done now, since Joey was angry at him for doing so when he was released. He was a broken man. He cried himself to sleep, wondering if Joey still loved him.

Joey sat outside on his porch shaking at the thoughts that raced through his mind. A gun. A handful of pills. A razor. Blood. Death. "No!" He shouted as he held both sides of his head. He noticed the elder man across the street from him was also sitting on his porch, he gave Joey a concerned look. Joey stood up and went inside, and into his room. He hit his head against the wall repeatedly. He wanted desperately to call Seto for him to come and get him, and things would be normal again but he also was angry at him, and wanted to hate him. Or wanted Seto to hate him for leaving, so he wouldn't have a chance to take him back. He slid down and put his head on his knees. He couldn't do anything but drown in his sorrow.

One week later. While Seto was busy at his home office trying to finally complete some work, he opened up a drawer to his desk that held some of his precious sketches and letters. He found one that was from Joey, three years ago, it was sent a month before the day they began dating. Seto remembered, it was when he had to leave for a business trip across Japan, it was where he had an idea of opening a theme park there, and was gone for four weeks with no way to call, they sent letters to each other, and this was one that Joey had sent him, confessing his love for Seto. He smiled as he pressed it to his lips thinking of that amazing day. He sat in silence for several minutes reading it, before deciding to put away and start on his work. Slowly, his day dragged on.

Another two weeks passed, still no contact from Joey. Seto wanted him so much it hurt. He also wanted to forget about him, he sat at his desk as his blood began to run hot, he began throwing things off his desk. He pushed his laptop off the desk, and threw papers all about the room, he smashed his coffee mug against the wall, and kicked the printer off the stand behind his desk, he threw things out of the file cabinet, as everything was flying, he noticed he threw off the only picture in his office, it was of him, Joey, and Mokuba. He froze and his body grew cold as he held it, he fell back against the wall as he began to cry. "God! Bloody hell!" He yelled out as he threw his head back, hitting the wall. A security guard banged on the door loudly, interrupting Seto from his attack.

"Mr. Kaiba, are you alright?" He asked as he tried to open the locked door.

He cleared his throat. "I'm fine, now leave." He demanded in his usual cold tone.

It was severely storming that night, and Joey was lying in bed, trying his best to sleep, he grabbed his phone and began looking through pictures of him and Seto, and looked through their texts. His warm brown eyes filled with tears as he sat his phone down. He reached into his night stand and pulled out a bottle of pills, it was Xanax, something his doctor had prescribed him for his panic and anxiety attacks, he hadn't needed them for the longest, but he needed them now, he could feel his lungs start to grow heavy, he got eight out of the bottle and threw two in his mouth while taking a swallow of his watered down Coke, he took two more, two more, and two more. Of course he knew he was only supposed to take one, and taking eight could surely kill him, but his panic attack wasn't the only reason he decided to take them. He wanted to feel numb, he wanted to die. He lied there staring at the ceiling, thinking, "If Seto were here I sure as hell wouldn't be overdosing on my meds, but Seto's not here to stop me." He soon fell asleep. Dead to the world, but not Seto's world.

Across Domino, Seto was in the beautiful abandoned park that he and Joey used to spend so much time at. The storm was growing and lightning began to strike. Seto didn't care, he just sat there thinking about the old memories, while getting soaked by the rain. He couldn't take it anymore. He was going mad without Joey. He was his, and only his. He ran to his fancy sports car and got in, and drove as fast as he could to Joey's, despite the storm. When he got there he didn't even bother to knock on the door, instead he used the key to Joey's that he never gave him back when he left. He yelled for Joey wondering the dark house. A very loud and heavy bolt of lightning struck, and the power went out. In the dark, Seto managed to make his way into Joey's room, where he was passed out. Seto frantically yelled for him, but no response. He made his way over to the bed, and felt Joey's cold, lifeless body. Tears filled his eyes as he cursed, knowing he should've came sooner. He picked up the half-dead man and carried him through the house, until he found the front door, and put him in his car. He cranked the car, and sped frantically to the hospital. "You're not dying on me. I won't let you leave without me!" He shouted. He arrived at the hospital, and he pulled Joey out the car, and into his arms as he ran inside screaming for help. The nurses and receptionists scurried over to Seto, asking what was wrong. "He won't wake up!" he screamed, his voice breaking. "I think he's overdosed." He screamed once again, as one nurse put him on a gurney they were shouting, and yelling for a doctor until one appeared as they rushed him down the hall.


	2. Promise Me

He had to fill out some papers verifying the man whom he carried in, after he was finished he sat in the waiting room for almost two hours, lost in deep thought as he prayed for the Gods not to take the love of his life. It was after midnight when a doctor appeared in front of Seto.

"Sir?" He asked as he could see Seto had his head down. He slowly lifted his head.

"Yes?" He replied, his voice filled with fear but he tried to sound normal.

"We have found large traces of Xanax. He was unconscious when you had brought him in, he's starting to come to, but his liver could have begun to shut down if you had not brought him in sooner. We believe we need to keep him for a short time, perhaps two days, just to watch him and make sure that his liver starts to function properly. He is in room 4C on the third floor. You may go visit him, if you'd like." The doctor said as he shook Seto's hand.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, but it is my job to save people." The doctor said with a smile before walking away.

Seto stepped into the elevator and made his way up. He stepped out and found his room. He stood there at the door, asking himself what to say, since he knew Joey would be pissed at him. He took a deep breath before knocking. His heart was pounding.

"Come in." A weak voice yelled quietly.

Seto slowly opened the door and stepped in. Joey looked up and his eyes met Seto's. Joey glared at him in anger.

Seto began to walk towards the hospital bed until Joey yelled. "No. Get out now! I don't want to see you!" The taller figure ignored his request and kept walking towards him.

The blonde grabbed the lamp off the nightstand that was next to the bed and threw it at Seto. The force was strong, and full of rage. But Seto managed to move just in time. He approached Joey and sat next to him. He pushed him away and jumped out of the bed, Seto climbed over it grabbing him. The blonde began to yell, but the muscular figure covered his mouth with his hand and held him in his arms. Joey squealed and tried to break free, but Seto's grip was much too strong. He removed his hand from his mouth, the crystal blue orbs stared into honey brown ones. Joey turned away, he didn't want to face Seto, he was angry at him. He once again pushed away with all his might and remove himself from Seto's grip.

"I don't want you to touch me." The blonde said as he backed away.

Seto's facial expression turned to hurt and confusion. "Why?" He asked, his eyes full of hurt.

"You put me away. When I needed you the most… you were too cold to me, you hurt me! I needed you Seto! And you weren't there…" Joey responded with his eyes full of tears.

"But I did it because I knew I couldn't give you all the help you needed. I did it for you. Because I love you, Joey. I only wanted wha-" He was interrupted.

"What? You only wanted what's _best_ for me?! Because that wasn't what was best for _me_ , Seto! That's what was best for _you._ Putting me away so you wouldn't have to deal with my shit! But I needed you… how can I forgive you for what you've done to me?" His head hung low as the tears ran down his cheeks.

"I know.. I should have done more. But I didn't know what to do! You pushed me away and locked yourself in a dark place inside your mind. You wouldn't let me help you on my own, and you refused to see a therapist. So I had no choice. I couldn't just watch you fade away." Seto replied in his cold tone with a strong stance that was shaken.

"But I didn't mean to push you away… but if I let you in, I knew you'd just want out." Said the blonde as he turned facing the wall. Rivers flowed from his eyes, but he remained silent.

Seto came behind him, wrapping his arms around Joey's waist. Joey resisted. "I don't want to hurt you, Seto."

"But you're hurting me by not being mine. I need you. It hurts to breath without you." He pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss was short, because Joey began to cry and buried his head into Seto's muscular chest.

"Don't cry. I'm here." They stood like this for ten minutes. Joey letting out his pain, and Seto holding him. He pulled away from him as he wiped his tears.

"You should get some sleep. The doctor said you'll have to stay for a few days."

"Okay" Joey said looking him in the eyes.

"But I know what you did… and it destroyed me. Promise me you'll never do it again." Seto said in his usual cold tone.

The shorter blonde looked him in the eyes. "I promise." He got back into bed. They locked lips once more before Seto left.


End file.
